Salad Chipotle
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Porque por segunda ocasión en la gran historia ninja, un Uzumaki le había robado su primer beso a un Uchiha .:Boruto/Sarada/Uchiha's Family:.


¡Hola!, ¿cómo están?, me presento. Soy Usagi-chan y esta es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom Naruto. Tengo 69 historias/drabbles/oneshot de Fairy Tail, así queeeeee... espero ser bien recibida por este precioso fandom (que sigo desde que soy una mocosa). Disculpen si quedó muy OoC, y perdonen las personalidades dadas a Boruto y Sarada.

Gracias por detenerse a leerme, ¡lo agradezco! Ps. MI MALDITO OTP ES CANON, ¡CAAAANON!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**{ Salad Chipotle** **}**

Sarada se ajustó los lentes no una, sino cinco veces. Era un pequeño tic que aparecía cada vez, que ese idiota de Boruto hacía escándalo innecesario y no la dejaba leer los libros médicos de su mamá, ¡por favor, estaban en la academia! ¿no podría al menos guardar más silencio?

Y luego Shikadai se le había unido, quien aunque no hace demasiado escándalo, hacía cabrear al primogénito de los Uzumaki con rapidez. Aunque agradecía que Inojin-chan tratara de (en vano) callarlos.

— ¡Pero seré el mejor ninja de la historia!

Y ahora, Boruto diría esa palabra que siempre, sacaba de quicio a la única hija de la familia Uchiha.

— ¡Dattebasa!

Sarada frustrada, cerró su libro, mientras hacía un estruendoso ruido obligando a todos, a mirarla. Boruto también lo hizo. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, al mismo tiempo, tuvieron significados diferentes. La de Sarada, de burla. La de Boruto, soñadora.

— ¿Mejor ninja dices?, como si pudieras hacerlo. Ya que para eso, necesitarás vencerme a mí—sonrió de lado—La futura mejor ninja de toda la historia.

Bueno, teniendo como padre al portador del Sharingan y como madre, poseedora de una fuerza descomunal, era de suponerse que todos pensaban que eso si, podría ser posible en un futuro.

Pero Boruto no, a lo que con una sonrisa ladina saltó hacia el lugar donde Sarada estaba sentada. Ya que al contrario de esta, Boruto si tenía ciertos buenos pensamientos hacia ella (por no decir, que estaba coladísimo por la Uchiha).

— ¡Ja, que divertida eres Sarada-chan! —Exclamó en voz alta—Pero sabes que eso es cierto, soy muy fuerte—sonrió—Y Sarada-chan, yo nunca me atrevería a vencerte.

— ¿No? —Se levantó de su asiento, mirándolo con más fijeza— ¿Acaso tienes miedo Uzumaki?

Negó con la cabeza: —Mi mamá me enseñó que a la gente que quieres la tienes que proteger sin importar qué—se acercó más a ella— Así que yo no puedo lastimarte nunca Sarada-chan.

Y cuando dijo esas palabras, Sarada sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Rojas y calientes como los tomates que su mamá preparaba para ella y a su papá. ¡Ese idiota de Boruto!, ¡Idiota idiota idiota!

— ¡Boruto! —gritó Sarada intentando empujarlo, pero cuando intentó eso…

—Que idiotas—dijo Shikadai, sentándose detrás de Boruto y estirando los brazos, empujando así, a este mismo.

Al mismo tiempo que todos abrían los ojos y bocas sorprendidos al ver, como los labios del hijo del Hokage, aterrizaban sobre los de Sarada Uchiha.

Boruto se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero no tuvo tiempo de alejarse cuando el puñetazo de su _querida y dulce_ amiga, seguido de un _shannaro_, lo había mandado hacia el otro lado del salón.

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo para cuando Sarada llegara de la academia, tenía descanso del hospital, así que quería preparar algo delicioso ese día.<p>

Pero sus buenos deseos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó, unos rudos y pesados pasos sobre el piso de madera.

— ¿Uh?, ¿Sasuke-kun? —Se asomó, pero para su sorpresa, no era él— ¿Sarada-chan, porqué tienes esa cara?

Su hija, la miró sonrojada y con ojos llorosos: — ¡Los niños son unos idiotas!

Parpadeó confundida, pero aun así se agachó para estar a su altura y poder consolarla. A lo que olvidando que tenía que cocinar, le acarició la cabeza con cariño y le brindó una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora Bolt?

Sarada se volvió a sonrojar al pensar en ello. Por lo que ignoró, como su papá estaba llegando justo detrás de ella.

— ¡Me robó mi primer beso!

Y Sakura no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada.

Sasuke ya había activado el Sharingan y había saltado rumbo a la casa de los Uzumaki.

.

* * *

><p><strong># U<strong>sagi-**c**han.


End file.
